deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Homura Akemi
Note: this show has a massive amount of spoilers, and believe me, even the slightest detail can ruin it. If you are the sort which doesn't mind, highlight the text to reveal the spoilers. Hailing from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, a dark reconstruction of the typical "magical girl." Akemi Homura was a girl from the fictional Japanese city of Mitakigahara, who became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious creature called, "Kyuubey," in exchange for a single wish of hers granted. Homura is actually a close friend of Madoka's, who made her wish to save her from an enourmously powerful Witch called Walpurgisnaucht. Homura used to be a shy, crippled girl with a heart condition, who was later saved by Madoka and Mami from a Witch. When she made her contract and ripped out her soul, it was to be able to go back in time and save her friend Madoka. She was...really taken with Madoka, and the reason why she goes through all those timelines is to save her. Homura has gained a large fanbase and became something of a meme among fans of the series, both for her weapon stealing and her constant "guarding" of Madoka, which sometimes results in stalker-like behavior. Thus, Homura has several fan nicknames, including Homu, HomuHomu, Homerun-chan, Hommando (for her weapon use), and fans referring to her implied lesbian interest in Madoka as "HomuLust" and her apartment as "HomuHome". Some even refer the show as, "Commando Girl Homura Magica." Personality Akemi Homura has a very cold and aloof personality, as a result of enduring repeated timelines, and watching her friends die in many ways again and again. This has created a sort of "loner" persona in her, and so she is unlikely to have allies near her at any given time. One thing that does crack her shell, however, is Kaname Madoka. They were close friends, and if you touch her, Homura will hunt you, and you will die, sooner or later. Holding Madoka hostage is useless too, since Homura can merely reset time to prevent that from happening. Homura is also very intelligent, laying several traps around a city for a particularly powerful enemy. Her sheer determination makes her very dangerous, since nothing is likely to make her give up. Abilities and Strengths Akemi Homura's most iconic power is her mastery of time manipulation. In other words, she can stop time, with no duration or aftereffects. It is unknown if living material can enter the hammerspace. She can use her time-stopping powers to: *Fire hundreds of rockets simultaneously *Escape from a battle *Detonate grenades instantly, by holding it when she stops time *Block imcoming attacks with absurd ease *Empty a weapon instantly. Any weapon. This time-stopping ability not only has no duration, but can be activated at will. There are no words to chant; no buttons to press. This is just as Game Breaking as it sounds. Her other signature ability, or rather, tool, is in the "hammerspace" within her shield. This is essentially an entire dimension of space, and Homura can displace any item in the shield near her. There is no weight or volume limitation on the objects entering and leaving the shield. Her weapons have come from the local Yakuza, the JSDF military base, as well as several US military bases. Throughout the series, she has: *Summoned an army's worth of weaponry(mortars, guns, rockets, missile launchers...) Used grenades to escape from confinement *Summoned a petrol truck to slam into an enemy(it then exploded) It is unknown just how many weapons she possesses. Rest assured, your tax dollars are going to a good cause. Perhaps her most effective "power" is her ability to time travel. She has gone back many times, and has used it to gain a massive amount of fighting experience. If she is defeated, she can simply go back and "retry" over and over again until she suceeds. Strangely, she also has the power to make things explode with an odd purple "burst" of energy. This works on living beings. Also, like all Puella Magi she has the standard regeneration, the ability to completely block out pain, enchanced strength, levitation, and the ability to psychically control her weapons. Weaknesses Like all Puella Magi, the only way Homura can be killed is by destroying her soul gem. Her physical strength is not nearly as strong as other Puella Magi, as Kyoko was easily able to restrain her. Also, it should be noted that although Homura can stop time, she is not precogniscient. She can be surprised, and the anime shows she can be beaten. Battle vs. Mattias Nilsson (By (SPARTAN 119) Akemi Homura walked into the Venezuelan villa that Mattias Nilsson was using as a headquarters. Homura grabbed an M249 SAW and placed it against the round "shield" on her arm, the weapon disappearing into her "hammerspace". Suddenly, Homura's magic got low, and the time stop ran out. Mattias Nilsson ran at Homura and tried to disable her with his rifle butt, but Homura blocked with her katana and fled, drawing her Desert Eagle and firing back at Nilsson as she ran out the door, missing all her shots. Nilsson returned fire with his Sig, but also missed as Homura exited the villa with Nilsson giving chase. Homura had just climbed on top of the front gate and fired her AT4 at Nilsson, missiing and instead destroying a sports car that had belonged to the villa's former owner, Venezuelan billionaire turned dictator Ramon Solano. Nilsson returned fire with his RPO-A Shmel, blowing up the gate, but not injuring Homura, who fled across the Maricaibo Coast Highway, up a gravel road to an abandoned quarry. Suddenly, missiles fell from the skies as Nilsson ran accross the road. The Type-88 missiles destroyed several civilian vehicles and blew craters in the highway. Nilsson, however, survived the barrage and crossed through the carnage and walked up the mountainside on the other side of the road. From his vantage point, Nilsson could see two JSDF Type 88 Anti-Ship Missile Launchers, with Homura standing behind them. Nilsson got out his XM8 and fired off a smoke grenade from the underbarrel launcher. "Now begins Ragnarok!", Nilsson said as the grenade landed amongst the launchers. "Roger, we have your target", an MC-130 pilot said to Nilsson over the radio. Homura fled up other side of the quarry as a massive bomb landed in the quarry. The MOAB destroyed both of Homura's missile batteries in a massive ball of fire. Homura, however, was still alive, and fired her M249 SAW at Nilsson, grazing his shoulder. Nilsson replied with his QJY, missing Homura. Homura fired a long burst at Nilsson, who took cover behind a rock. As Homura reloaded her SAW, Nilsson fired his RP0 again, but the shot went wide, the blast wave knocking over, but not killing Homura. Nilsson walked over to Homura and used the zip-cuffs he normally used to subdue HVTs to bind her. "I've been interested in how my weapons have been disappearing", Nilsson said to her, "Explain yourself". Homura explained herself, saying "You may not believe me", before explaining that she was a "magical girl, and explained about some cat-like creature called Kyubey that betrayed her after she made a contract with him. "I'm not sure I belive you, but I guess I'm not the only one who's been fucked over in a contract", Nilsson said, "If what you say is true, I'll let you have a few weapons, but first, you have to steal me a nuclear bunker buster. Only the U.S. and China ever made them, quite frankly, I don't care which who you steal it from. But, if I see you stealing from me again, I will kill you". "You have yourself a deal, now get me out of these cuffs", Homura said. Nilsson undid the zip cuffs, and kept his weapon trained on Homura as she left. Three months later' Homura arrived at the Solono villa. "I heard the news story of about the stolen Chinese nuke, I'm assuming you have it", Nilsson asked. "Right here", Homura said as she pressed her shield, A Chinese-made nuclear bunker buster on an ordnance cart appearing in front of them. "All right that's your end of the deal", Homura said, "You have the ordnance I wanted". Nilsson lead Homura into the garage of the villa, where Homura collected a couple MOABs, a Chinese MLRS, an Abrams tank, and assorted small arms. As Homura left the Nilsson's villa, Nilsson pushed the ordnance cart into the hanger. Now he just had to get the bomb loaded on Misha's Sukhoi and he could take care of Solano's hardened bunker. Experts Opinion Mattias Nilsson won this battle due to his greater combat experience, training, and killer instinct, as well as his superior weaponry and firepower. While Homura possessed superhuman agility and had a formidable arsenal of military weapons at her finger tips, Nilsson's superior experience and training counteracted that. However, it should be of note that this battle took place between Nilsson and a "nerfed" Homura, namely, Homura was not allowed to use her time manipulation magic, which was deemed unfair as it would allow Homura to literally "pause the universe" and merciless attack Nilsson with him unable to respond. In the original anime, Homura and the magical girls also cannot be killed unless their "soul gem" is destroyed, or possibly if they sustain extreme bodily damage i.e. decapitation, total vaporization etc. Because of this, this battle would have likely gone differently with Homura at full power. Battle vs. Nanoha Takamachi (By (SPARTAN 119) Nanoha Takamachi flew over a devastated city, piled with debris. Suddenly, an AT4 rocket flew at her. Nanoha swerved out of the way just in time to avoid the projectile. Homura saw that her first rocket missed the "witch" that flew above her and fired a second rocket and then a third. "Oval Protection", Nanoha's intelligent magical device, "Raising Heart", said, as a sphere of light appeared around Nanoha. Several rockets impacted on the shield, The mass-based weapons depleting the shield quickly, knocking Nanoha away in the blast. Nanoha managed get back into flight just before she crashed into a skyscraper. Nanoha flew up into the air as Raising Heart said "Axel Shooter", and fired off twelve balls of energy, flying towards Homura. Homura ran along an elevated highway at superhuman speeds, dodging six of the projectiles, blowing up cars and chunks of freeway. But the others kept following her. Homura jumped on top of the metal support beams of a bridge and got out her Desert Eagle. Homura shot down the other six energy balls with well-aimed shots. Homura turned to Nanoha to see that she was charging for another attack. Raising Heart spoke again: "Divine Buster". Homura ran across the bridge, making to the other side as the beam hit the central span, sending it falling into the sea. Nanoha flew into position near a stadium in the city. Homura smiled darkly as she got out a C4 detonator and pressed the button. The stadium, loaded with C4, exploded with the force of a large fuel-air bomb, taking out several city blocks. Fortunately for Nanoha, she was not directly in the blast radius, and was only thrown around a bit by the blast. Nanoha charged up for her Starlight Breaker attack, a ball of energy appeared around Raising Heart, surrounded by a glowing ring. The ball of energy sent out numerous "laser beams", blasting away whole skyscrapers, before the main beam fired, flying literally meters over Homura's head, hitting what had been the central business district of the abandoned city. The beam exploded with the force of a small nuclear warhead, wiping out the downtown area. Homura summoned two Type-88 anti-ship missile batteries and ordered them to fire without touching the controls. A swarm of missiles flew at Nanoha. He shield strained under the impact. If she was any less powerful a mage, this would have killed her. Nanoha made one final attack on Homura, getting in close and using Raising Heart as a melee weapon. Homura drew her katana. The two melee weapons met, each one knocking the other out of the user's hand. Homura ran at Nanoha, who fired a weak beam from her finger, but missed, and was forced to the ground by Homura, who pointed her Desert Eagle in her face. "Why?", Nanoha asked, "Why are you doing this?" "What?", Homura asked, "You can talk, you're not a witch, are you?" "What are you talking about?", Nanoha asked. Homura explained that she was a magical girl, a girl who was given magical powers and one wish by a being known as Kyuubee, in exchanged for being forced to fight monsters known as "witches"... and for allowing Kyuubee to harvest the energy from their inevitable demise. She stated that she tried to kill Kyuubee twice, but each time another Kyuubee with the same memories and personality of the original came, and told her "he has many bodies". "I am Nanoha Takamachi, Time Space Administration Bureau", Nanoha said, "I think know what this Kyuubee is doing to create his extra bodies." Two weeks later, a cloning facility on an alien planet. Nanoha fired off countless blasts of energy at hundreds of "Kyuubees" that came at them. The creatures were only about the size of a house cat, but, as it turned out, they could fire powerful beam attacks. Homura helped Nanoha cut them down with an M249 SAW she had taken out of her "hammerspace". Finally, they made it to the center of the cloning facility. Homura got out an AT4 and fired off a rocket at the device making all the clones, blowing them apart, and took out the teleporter they used to get to Earth, for good measure. Nanoha then grabbed Homura and blew a hole through the roof and flew upward as the factory exploded below them. Nanoha then took Homura to a TSAB spacecraft hovering in atmosphere. Author's Analysis As there was a tie on the on-site votes, but a second Homura vote on another site I advertised this battle on, I created this ending where both survive, but Homura manages to overpower and "befriend" Nanoha. Battle vs. 500 Left 4 Dead Infected (By (SPARTAN 119) Allies *SPARTAN 119 (User Zombie Survivor) *Mattias Nilsson *Asagami Fujino Scene One "I've got Ewan coming in with a chopper, ETA 30 minutes", Mattias Nilsson said, "We just need to hold out until then". "We have a problem", 119 said, "Infected incoming, hundreds of 'em, all directions, they're approaching the line of charges". The horde of the living dead charged in from all directions, upon reaching a point a couple hundred yards from the building, about 70 infected, mostly "common infected", were blown apart in a massive explosion. Akemi Homura had detonated the charges. But there were more zombies incoming. Nilsson placed the bipod of his M249 SAW on the east wall of the structure and started firing off bursts of fire, cutting down multiple zombies with each burst. Meanwhile, SPARTAN 119 fired the AG-36 grenade launcher under his C8 Carbine, killing about twenty zombies, including a Hunter. 119 then fired took aim down the scope of his carbine and placed three round into the brain of a Smoker, killing it. Homura, meanwhile, was cutting down zombies left and right with her Howa, as Fujino tore zombies limb from limb. Suddenly, however, Fujino let out a scream. A Smoker had wrapped it tongue around her and was trying to drag her off the building. 119 ran over to with his machete drawn, however, that proved unnecessary, as Fujino tore the tongue in half with her psychic powers. Fujino tore the Smoker apart with her powers. Suddenly, a chunk of concrete flew of over Homura's head, missing her by inches. "Tank!", Homura said. "Two more", Nilsson said. "One coming from my direction too", Fujino replied. "You have got to be shitting me!", 119' yelled, though he knew it was true. "Each one of us, take a different one", Nilsson said, "Try and use rockets, those thing can take out a mechanical tank, it should have no trouble with these". 119 raised his M202 FLASH rocket launcher and fired. The first rocket missed, but impacted in the middle of a horde, killing twenty-five infected. 119 took aim again as the tank stopped to pick up a concrete block. 119's second rocket hit it right in the chest, vaporizing the creature. Meanwhile, Nilsson disposed of the tank on his side, as well as 30 infected with his RPO-A, while Homura annihilated the third with her AT4 and Fujino used her psychic powers to collapse the wall of a building across the road onto the fourth. "Nice one Fujino", I said. "Thanks", she said "Wish I knew where you were getting all these weapons", Nilsson commented to Homura. "I just come across them here and there", she replied in her quiet, somewhat monotone voice. Scene Two "Misha", Nilsson said into the radio connected to the fighter pilot in his PMC, a heavy-drinking Russian named Misha Milanich, "We have enemy forces incoming, commence cluster bombing run. Marking target with red smoke" Nilsson tossed a smoke grenade into the horde. Seconds later, an MiG-23 fighter jet flew over head and dropped a cluster bomb. Hundreds of bomblets impacted the target, blowing apart at least 100 infected, including a tank. Scene Three There were only about thirty zombies left, unfortunately, they were pounding on the roof access door. 119 raised his Glock 18 and fired a burst of rounds into the door, killing three zombies before the burst in. As the horde of the undead entered, three of their head exploded in a spray of blood, the handiwork of Nilsson's S&W 500, Homura's Desert Eagle, and Fujino's psychic powers, respectively. Fujino then raised the PP-2000 SMG she grabbed from the supply drop, firing a burst that cut down two zombies as 119 fired a few more 3-round bursts, killing a few more infected. A zombie advanced on 119 as his pistol ran dry. 119 drew his machete and decapitated one of the infected and impaled another, killing them both. Nilsson, meanwhile, took out five zombies with his revolver, and then started cutting them up with his knife. A Jockey tried to climb on him, but Fujino tore it's head off. "Nice one, psychic girl", Nilsson said. Seconds later, the Fujino screamed. A Hunter had jumped onto her as was trying to claw at her. 119 ran over to her and ran the hunter through with his machete. 119 and Fujino then turned to see the last dozen or so Zombies advancing on them. Fujino beheaded two with her psychic powers as 119 reloaded. They were mere feet away. 119 took aim and shot one of them, killing it, when suddenly, all of the remaining zombie's exploded, save for two, which appeared to have been decapitated with some kind of blade. Akemi Homura stood over them, Desert Eagle in one hand and katana in the other, the blade bloody and the gun smoking at the barrel. "Think thats the last of 'em", 119 said, "And just in time, too". The sound of helicopter rotors filled the air. A green Huey helicopter landed on the roof, flown by Ewan Devlin, Nilsson's helicopter pilot. 119 allowed Homura and Fujino to enter before climbing in himself, Nilsson bringing up the rear. "I would say this would make one hell of a movie", 119 commented as he the chopper took off, "But between the zombies, the mercenary, the psychic powers, and the time manipulation, this seems more like four different movies combined into one". ALL SURVIVED, 500 infected killed Battle vs. The Terminator (By (SPARTAN 119) The Terminator appeared in an oil refinery in Mitakihara, in search of a girl named Akemi Homura, who, in the future, would lead human forces to defeat the mechanical armies of Skynet in Japan. Homura walked into the oil refinery from the other direction. The Terminator said "Are you Akemi Homura?" "Yes, What is it to you?!", Homura asked. "I am here to terminate Akemi Homura", the Terminator said as he drew a Desert Eagle and fired a Homura. Homura rolled out the way and pulled out her own Desert Eagle, firing three shots into the Terminator. The Terminator, however, seemed unphased. The Homura ducked under a piece of machinery as the Terminator got out an Uzi and fired on Homura, the rounds bouncing off the steel in a shower of sparks. Homura got out her M249 SAW and fired over the machine, hitting the Terminator several times. Like before, the Terminator ignored this and got out an M79 Grenade Launcher. Homura slowed down time just in time, avoiding the blast of the explosion and firing her SAW at the Terminator until the belt went dry. At that moment, the Terminator, unphased by the dozens of bullet holes in its chest, raised an M134 minigun, the weapon spitting out thousands of rounds per minute. Homura had to do something if she wanted to survive. Homura pressed the she shield on the side of her arm and immediately, time froze, the bullets suspended in mid-air. Homura raised an AT4 rocket launcher, taking aim at the Terminator and firing. As time returned to normal, the rocket impacted the Terminator in the torso. The blast also detonated a fuel tank behind the time-traveling cyborg, engulfing Homura's foe in a flash of fire. Homura turned around and walked away from the scene, sure that her foe was dead. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and Homura fell to the ground, a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she saw that her lower torso was shredded by a shotgun blast. Homura got out her Desert Eagle, hoping to make a last stand against her foe. The Terminator walked out of the inferno behind it, its organic outer layer burned away, revealing a metal exoskeleton. One of the arms appeared to have been blow off by the rocket. In its remaining arm, it held a Winchester 1887 Shotgun. Homura fired her remaining rounds at the Terminator, but they bounced off it metal armor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down the barrel of the shotgun. "Madoka... I'm sorry", Homura said, "I... failed... you". As Homura finished her least words, the Terminator fired, killing Homura with a shotgun blast to the head. {C}Note: Spoilers for Madoka ending beyond this point, highlight to reveal text: Homura felt a sharp pain, and then nothing at all. Until, seconds later, she felt a pair of warm arms holding her. Homura opened her eyes. She was floating the middle of space, an in front of her, was a familiar girl with pink hair, in an outfit similar, but not identical to Madoka's magical girl outfit. "Madoka?....", Homura asked. "Welcome home, Homura-chan", Madoka said. "Where am I... What happened to you....", Homura asked. "You could say I became a goddess, or perhaps the personification of hope.", Madoka said, "Anyway, you do not need to worry about Kyubey anymore..." "What about that machine?", Homura asked. "Oh, I have plans to deal with it... plans involving you... I'll let you know when the time comes, but for now, you are at peace", Madoka said. WINNER: Terminator Author's Notes Personally, I disagree with the results, and I am sure that, had Homura been at her full power, with longer time stop, she would have triumphed, however, the voters pointed to the Terminator's superior durability. As for the ending, it is a reference to the end of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, where Madoka literally becomes a goddess. See plot summary in Homura's article for more info. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Japanese Warriors